1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer tool and a transfer film remover, and more particularly to a transfer film removing technology for abrading and removing a transfer film once transferred on a sheet of paper or the like, in a transfer tool for transferring a coat film, transfer mark or other transfer film formed on a transfer tape onto a sheet of paper or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this kind of transfer tool, generally, a transfer head is projected outward from an insert opening at the leading end of a case, and a transfer tape is paid off from a payoff reel installed in the case, and taken up and collected on a take-up reel in the case again by way of the leading end pressing part of the transfer head, and the case further incorporates a gear mechanism and an interlock mechanism for rotating the payoff reel and take-up reel in cooperation, and a clutch mechanism for synchronizing the payoff speed and take-up speed of the transfer tape between the payoff reel and take-up reel (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent No. H9-104562).
As shown in FIG. 11, a case 2 of a transfer tool 1 is gripped by fingers, and a leading end pressing part 4a of a transfer head 4 is pressed tightly on a transfer area 11, and the case 2 is moved along the surface of the transfer area 11 in this state, and stopped. As a result, a transfer film 10 on a transfer tape 3 paid off from a payoff reel (not shown) in the case 2 is transferred on the transfer area 11 by the transfer head 4, and the used transfer tape 3 is taken up and collected on a take-up reel (not shown) in the case 2.
It may be sometimes desired to remove the transfer film 10 once transferred on the transfer area 11 by the transfer tool 1.
In such a case, hitherto, no special remover has been known, and it is removed by using an ordinary eraser or cutter knife, but it is not convenient to carry such eraser always together with the transfer tool, or it may be dropped or lost.
The transfer film 10 is available in various forms, including correction coat film for covering and concealing letters, marker coat film for emphasizing letters, adhesive coat film used as adhesive, other coat films, and thin film transfer mark of letters, symbols, graphic patterns or their combination, and constituent materials for such transfer films 10 are also varied.
Accordingly, if the transfer film 10 is abraded by an ordinary eraser, the transfer film 10 may not be easily removed (abrasive removal), or if removed, the surface of the transfer area 11 such as sheet of paper may be scratched or stained. The latter inconvenience is also caused by cutter knife.